As a background art in the technical field of a mobile robot, a mobile robot system described in Patent Document 1 is disclosed as a system which reduces the risk of collision between a robot and an existing article when the robot moves. As particular contents, it is indicated that the mobile robot system includes an environment map production unit which produces an environment map indicative of a geometrical situation of an environment including existing articles, a movement path data production unit which produces movement path data of movement of a mobile robot in a coordinate system of the environment map, and a risk level parameter calculation unit which calculates a risk level parameter indicative of the possibility that, during movement of the mobile robot, the mobile robot may collide with an existing article due to a control error from robot configuration information relating to the mobile robot, the environment map and the movement path data.
Further, a mobile robot system described in Patent Document 2 is a system which avoids, in an environment in which people and a robot come and go, collision from being caused by jumping out of a person or a robot. The mobile robot system includes an obstacle detection unit which detects an obstacle, a path production unit which sets both of a path and a velocity along and at which a robot arrives at a destination while bypassing the detected obstacle on the basis of an avoidance method determined in advance, and a mobile unit which carries and moves together with the obstacle detection unit and the path production unit. Further, it is disclosed that the distance between an end point of an object existing in an advancing direction of the mobile robot and the end point is measured, and if the end point of the object is detected, then the path and the velocity of the mobile robot are controlled such that collision of the mobile robot around the center at the end point with an obstacle which jumps out from a blind spot in the advancing direction of the mobile robot.